Violet Blue
by 1FanGirlGeek
Summary: Clary and Jace happily welcome a new addition into their small and humble family, surprised and delighted to see that she shares special Angel qualities. Their daughter is brilliant, amazing with striking violet-blue eyes. Everyone who meets Madeline Fray Herondale immediately becomes attached for their own reasons. Tessa's reason is her eyes that once belonged to Will. Post CoHF!
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! This is a new story I decided to write and J hope you enjoy! And for those of you reading my Hearts are Divas story (which you should if you like this one) I needed a little break from writing that, so I came up with this. I will be returning to that story, though, for this one has given me the boost if inspiration that I needed. Enjoy!**

**-1FanGirlGeek**

Prologue

The day that Clary cried in agony and labor was the happiest day of Jace's life. The baby was so small, weighing a good 7 pounds. Jace cradled the baby close, not wanting to let go of his newborn daughter.

With the arm that wasn't holding the baby, Jace held his wife's hands, looking lovingly into her green eyes that he hoped the baby would get. She didn't, but he was satisfied with the beautiful violet-blue shade they turned out to be.

"You did it," Jace said to Clary. "By the Angel, I love you so much."

Clary smiled up at him, finding him so much more attractive with their baby in his protecting arms. "I love you too."

A knock came on the door, and it made Jace wonder who it could be. Jocelyn and Luke had already came to visit, as well as Alec and Magnus, Robert and Maryse, and Izzy and Simon, with Simon making unwelcome jokes about how Jace would raise the precious thing into a blood lust demon killer.

Clary furrowed her eyebrows, giving Jace a weird and unknowing look before calling, "come in."

The door opened to reveal Tessa Gray, followed by Brother Zachariah. James Carstairs, Jace had to remind himself.

Jace smiled at them both, wondering why they would be here. Then he remembered that Tessa and Clary were good friends and Tessa performed her birth ceremony, or something like that.

Tessa smiled kindly, the couple entering the room. "Hello, Clary," she said.

Clary smiled widely at Tessa. "Tessa! Your here! I thought you and Brother Z- James was going to on a trip."

Tessa shrugged. "We were, and still are, but then we heard about your pregnancy and had to come and see you."

Clary grinned. "You didn't have to do that."

James spoke tis time, looking right at Jace as he talked. "We wanted to."

Shivers went down Jace's spine at that observing stare. "Do you want to hold her?" he asked, trying to clear the awkwardness he felt.

Tessa nodded, walking forward. "Of course!" she said. Taking the baby into he arms.

Tessa looked down at the bundle, gasping slightly when the baby opened its eyes. Tessa immediately felt heart sickness and longing, but she couldn't seem to draw her eyes away from those familiar violet blue ones. "What's her name?" she asked, loving the child automatically.

Clary and Jace looked at each other, smiling proudly as they announced the name. "Madeline Fray Herondale," they said together.

Tessa sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. "What a beautiful name."

After Jem held the baby, and words were exchanged between the couples, Tessa and Jem left, with promises to visit. Once they were outside of the hospital room, Tessa couldn't hold back her mourning sobs.

"Her eyes, Jem," she sobbed. "Her blue eyes. _His_ blue eyes."

Jem rubbed her shoulders comfortably, nodding knowingly. "I know, Tessa. I know."

"We can't leave, Jem. We can't leave," Tessa cried, explaining her attachment to the baby in those words.

Jem kept nodding. "I know. I know."

The couple exited the hospital, memories of a certain Herondale bold and brilliant in their minds.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So I've gotten barely any reviews, so I'm hoping this update will make this story more popular. I'm really excited for this story, and I hope it becomes known soon. So here I give you chapter 1:**

Tessa frowned at the portal in front of her, dreading leaving the Herondale Manor. She looked back at the Herondales, standing like a true family. Her grandson, Jace, had one arm around his wife, and the other supporting his 3 year-old daughter on his hip.

Tessa walked over to the family of three, giving them each hugs goodbye. She felt guilty hugging Jace, knowing the meaning of family behind the embrace that he didn't. She decided that she would tell Jace sometime, but now was not that time.

Tessa pulled Clary in for a hug, almost convincing herself that Charlotte was in her arms. The way the small girl was built brought cherished memories to the surface, consisting of the fierce London Institute owner.

Finally, Tessa turned her attention to the little girl with Will's eyes. Her hair has finally grown out of the thick black hairs she was born with, white-blonde curly locks taking its place. You'd think the change in color would help, but Tessa still saw the love of her life in her eyes.

Madeline reached out for Tessa, leaping from her father's arms and into hers.

Over the 3 years, Tessa and Madeline became close, with Tessa being there to watch her grow and read her stories.

"Don't leave," Madeline said.

Tessa looked back at Jem, standing next to the portal with their suitcases . "I have to. Jem has some relatives to visit."

Madeline turned her big blue eyes on Tessa. "Why can't Jem go and you stay?" she asked innocently.

Tessa smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Maddy, I really am. But I love Jem, and we're a team. Teams never split up."

Maddy wrapped her arms around Tessa, her tears falling into Tessa's hair. "When will I see you again? _Will_ I see you again?"

Tessa patted her back sweetly. "Yes, of course! Hey, I'll definately be back someday," she promised.

Maddy pulled back, frowning at Tessa. "But someday is forever awayr," she protested.

Tessa couldn't hold back her laugh. "Someday is nothing!"

She set Maddy down, kneeling in front of her. "I'll see you again, my sweet," she said, combing back her wild curls that she inherited from her mother.

Maddy gave her an unsure look. "Someday?"

Tessa nodded. "Someday."

She set a kiss on her forehead, saying her last goodbyes as she and Jem jumped through the portal. Tears streamed down her face as she and violet blue eyes were once again separated.

***9 years later***

Maddy smiled smugly, decapitating the fifth and final training dummy. She looked around at the other four, seeing the variety of ways she destroyed them. She stepped back, admiring her work.

Suddenly, Maddy's radar detected a mind within 20 feet. She closed her eyes, imagining the shape and description of the mind. Her abilities automatically scanned the brain and its thoughts, reading it like it was her favorite book.

Her back was to the door, but she heard it open. "Hello, father," she said.

Jace walked across the training room. "How do you always know it's me?"

Madeline shrugged modestly. "The sound of your footprints on the wood," she lied.

Jace smiled, nodding approvingly. "Did you do this to the dummies?"

Maddy nodded, walking over to show him the stopwatch.

Jace whistled. "You gutted, decapitated, sliced, diced, and stabbed five dummies in ten seconds?!"

Madeline kept on nodding. "Yep," she said popping the "p".

Jace walked over to his daughter, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm really proud to be able to call you my daughter, you know."

Maddy smiled, seeing through him like and x-ray. "Oh, I know," she said, holding back a giggle at her own inside joke.

Jace smiled back. "Your mom has dinner on the table," he said.

Maddy distantly focused her radar to the first floor of the manor. She clearly saw her mother's nerves, connected to the hands that set food on the table. "I know," she said.

Jace smirked. "Your mother is going to suffocate one day, with two know-it-alls in the house."

Maddy closed her eyes, studying the mind that her lower radar picked up. "Yes, she will."

Jace grabbed the sword out of Maddy's hand. He examined it, running his hands along the blade carefully. "I think it's time we get you a real sword."

Madeline opened her eyes, looking at her father excitedly. "Really?" she squeaked, overjoyed by the idea of a new sword. A real sword.

Jace nodded, spinning the handle around in his hand. "Of course. You have your first markings already," said Jace, as Maddy looked down at the eye-shaped rune on her right hand.

"And you've been training with this no good, beginners sword," he said, walking over to set the beginners sword on the weapons rack, where it goes. "You are not a beginner. In fact, you could whip your cousin Noah's butt."

Maddy set her jaw, her eyes full of a determined light. "I would snap that frail thing in half."

Jace looked humored. "I once had, and still do, that thought about his dad, your Uncle Simon. I would've by now, if it weren't for your mother's influence."

Jace picked three throwing knives off of the rack, holding one out to his daughter. "Do you want me to teach you a technique."

"I would love that, dad," she started,"but mom has some news she wants to share with us at dinner."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

Madeline shrugged. "I guess I have some news too."

***Page Break***

Jace and Madeline sat down at the dinner table, greedily taking in the scent of the food.

"Thanks, mom," Maddy said, taking the plate from Clary. "Your cooking always gives me a delight, and food poisoning," Maddy added while glancing at her food warily.

Clary nudged her daughter playfully. "Hey, be thankful that I'm not your Aunt Izzy. And be thankful for the fact that I didn't cook this evening. Don't dis microwaveable food," Clary said with a wink.

Maddy could detect the words behind that wink, reading them perfectly. When she first saw what the news was, by skimming through her mother's mind, she was "I shocked, but mostly angry.

The words of Clary's news also brought out the thoughts of Maddy's own. How would she-how could she-possibly tell her parents about her abilities?

Before she could make up her desicion, her words decided for her. They poured out of her mouth like water in a broken dam, unable to hold back the force.

"I have something I want to share with you guys," Maddy said.

Jace and Clary looked up from their plates to stare at their daughter, "thoughts of possible confessions worrying their minds. Maddy could sense them, but it was too late to turn back now.

Maddy took a deep breath, finding the scraps of confidence she luckily inherited, and spoke. "You know how you both have special Angelic powers?" she started off.

Jace and Clary sent each other a look of uncertainty. "Yes..." Jace said.

Maddy heard their thoughts, and based on the positive feedback she would receive, since both her parents knew where this conversation was going, Maddy felt encouraged to continue.

"I think that I have them too," she finished, releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

While Jace's eyes lit up in an excited light, which Maddy detected was in hope that she received his powers, Clary furrowed her eyebrows.

"Since when have you realized you've had these powers?" Clary questioned.

Maddy gripped the edges of her chair, feelin uneasy. "For a while now. Since I learned how to talk."

Clary leaned forward putting a concered hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

That question is the one Maddy has been trying to avoid, for it will only release pitiful feeling in her parents.

"Well," Maddy said. "I didn't really know what was going on with me, and I was afraid that you would find me a freak and turn me into the Clave to be examined on."

Yep. Pity instantly picked up on Maddy's radar. Both Jace and Clary emerged forward, giving their daughter a hug.

"Honey we would never!" Clary exclaimed, rubbing Maddy's back soothingly.

"Of course not!" said Jace. "We love you too much for that."

Maddy nodded, irritateably pushing the, away. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I soon realized it was foolish of me to think that, but I was still wary. I didn't really learn to control it until I was 6," Maddy explained. "And now that I really have it under control, and know that you guys have the powers too, since you told me your stories after me first rune, I figure it's safe to open up."

"Little Maddy," which was one of Maddy's nicknames growing up, among others like Baby Blue. "It's always okay to open up to us," Clary crooned. "I just want you to know that."

Jace nodded in agreement. "There's nothing in the world that you could say that would make us disappointed in you."

Maddy nodded back, smiling at her parents. "I know," she said.

Clary rolled her eyes in a playful way. "Just like your father, knowing everything! I am literally going to suffocate from living with you know-it-alls!"

Jace and Maddy sent each other a knowing look, Jace smirking and giving Maddy a little wink.

"So what exactly is your power," Jace said ecitedly. "Speed? Strength? Skyhigh jumps?"

"Rune creations?" Clary added to the pile of wonder.

Maddy shook her head, taking a deep breath as she was about to expose her secret. "Actually," she said. "While I have discovered that I have a fair half of each of you abilities," she continued, stretching the last words of her sentence to creat suspense, telling stories like the writer that was inside her.

"I can read minds," Maddy finally revealed, leaning back in her chair, releaved to have the 10 pounds taken off of her chest.

Clary and Jace instantly turned pale. "Like, a-all th-thoughts?" Jace stuttered, sending Clary a guilty and scared expression. "Because if so..."

Maddy nervously giggled. "Don't worry, father, I don't hear your perverted thoughts about mother," she said.

Clary's face turned from a milk white to a rosy red. "Oh," she said, obviously releaved. "Then explain how it works."

"Well, you see, it's like I have a radar inside of my head that picks up the frequency of humans, and their body activity."

Again, Clary and Jace sent each other a nervously look. Jace gulped. "Continue," he said.

Maddy did just that. "I can choose which thoughts and actions to read. The process works almost like a library," Maddy explained. "You can either search and scan the shelves of knowledge for what you want to know, or you pick up a random book in a random stack and start reading. With the book being the mind, and the stack being the person."

Jace and Clary seemed to understand now, with the help of Maddy's metaphor. "I think I get it," Jace said.

"Yeah," said Clary. "Me too."

Jace beemed with bright thoughts-Maddy would know. "This skill will come in handy in combat," Jace rattled excitedly. "You can detect what your enemy is thinking, and counteract their move!"

Clary giggled. "Yeah, remind me never to play chess with you."

Maddy laughed along with her mother, glad that they were taking her news positively.

Suddenly, Clary stopped laughing, a thought of hers popping up on Maddy's radar.

"So, do you know about my news?" Clary asked.

Maddy nodded. "Yes," she said simply.

Clary bit her lip. "So you know that Tessa Gray is coming back to Idris?"

Maddy pressed her lips into a firm line. "Yes."

Jace leaned forward. "And how are you feeling about this? You and Tessa were quite the friends back when she was here."

Maddy closed her eyes, taking a breather. "Yeah, I remember. But honestly," she said opening her eyes. "I think it's bold of her to come back here after leaving us!" Maddy said, her words suddenly full of emotion.

"Madeline..." Clary tried.

Maddy shook her head, dropping her head in her hands. "Don't," she said."Please don't. I'm fine."

She stood up, kicking her chair back as she walked towards the door. Before she exited, she turned around to see her parents eyes worriedly on her.

"And I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about my...talent," Maddy said, before turning around and storming out of the kitchen.

She ran to her room, all kinds of thoughts roaming through her head, the same ones that sprung up when she first read the news.

_How dare Tessa come back here?_

_How dare she try to mend the things she broke in our friendship?_

_How dare she walking into my life, just to turn back around, just to waltz back in again?_

But mostly:

_Why did she spend so much time with me before, but only think of me as someone named William Herondale?_

**Okay! There it is! Let me know what you think! Plus, please excuse any spelling or grammar issues (because there are a lot). My Doc Manager was acting funky.**

**Until next time!**

**-1FanGirlGeek**


End file.
